marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Growth Hormone
|Patriot}} General Information Mutant Growth Hormone (often abbreviated as MGH) is a naturally occurring hormone produced within Homo Superior and genetically altered superhumans. This hormone can be extracted and isolated, and when used by baseline humans it will result what's known as a "temporary genetic shift". In other words, it temporarily grants super powers like flight, fire breath, teleportation or increased strength to its users. Sometimes the powers are duplicates those belonging to the donor, but results are known to vary. When MGH is used by a mutant, it increase the super-human powers they already possess. MGH is most commonly available in a capsule form for oral ingestion, but a liquid form for intramuscular injection is an alternative. The MGH is known to be highly addictive especially in baseline humans. A known side effect of MGH use is increased aggression. Possession, trade and consumption is completely illegal in the United States. Other countries have passes similar laws. Discovery The first person known to isolated Mutant Growth Hormone was biochemist Dr. Henry McCoy PhD while working for the Brand Corporation on Long Island. McCoy was attempting to develop a serum that would act as a catalyst for activating latent mutations. However, he was forced to consume an experimental version of his serum to protect his discovery from industrial spies. This drug made McCoy grow fur all over his body and change his ears, canine teeth and nails to more sharpened forms of the originals. It also provided him with enhanced senses and a greater healing factor. Dealers and Users Years later, an unknown party provided a crowd with an experimental drug that gave them powers similar to some popular super-humans such as Thor, Cyclops or Daredevil. The drug also made them extremely aggressive. Iron Man managed to control the situation. It is, however, unclear if this was exactly a release of the MGH, or a similar drug. The MGH reached prominence when the mutant crimelord, Owl began refining his own genetic material to obtain drug he could sell, trying to build a new criminal empire with the profits. Daredevil stopped him. The Vanisher sold MGH on the black market until he was stopped by the X-Men. discovers Patriot injecting Mutant Growth Hormone]] At one point Spider-Woman, Mattie Franklin, was kept sedated in her apartment to be harvested for MGH by her boyfriend. She was eventually freed when former super heroine Jessica Jones broke into her apartment and rescued her. The Young Avenger, Patriot was a regular user of MGH. Having no superpowers, he lied to his friends and teammates, claiming to have inherited his grandfather's powers via a blood transfusion. When his secret was revealed, Patriot was ashamed and quit the team. He later rejoined the team after switch he took a bullet for Captain America and received an actual blood transfusion from his grandfather that did give him the powers of a true Super Soldier. The Runaways and the New Avengers found some evidence of the superhero, Cloak, beating his partner, Dagger, which landed her in the hospital. However, after chasing Cloak, they discovered that the attack had been performed by orderly Reginald Mantz who mimic Cloak's power with the MGH. Post M-Day During the Civil War, Wolverine discovered that the super-villain Nitro used a combination of MGH and Kick to increase his power level, which allowed him to annihilate Stamford, Connecticut. While trying to reverse the effects of M-Day which robbed most of the world's mutants of their powers and X-Genes, Beast and Bishop shook down a MGH dealer, Charlie Hustle, to obtain active MGH samples. Unfortunately, they discovered like most mutants, most MGH lost its viability. Utopia/Dark X-Men To convince Weapon Omega to join the Dark X-Men, Norman Osborn (Earth-616) affected a building site and a school with MGH, making all humans in those areas being temporary mutants, and possible target for Omega's powers. According to a conversation between Dark Beast and Norman, they (Probably the H.A.M.M.E.R. (Earth-616)) have many active MGH, and the resources to make it again. | Notes = * Notice that Mutant Growth Hormone is a specific drug. Other drugs providing super powers, such as the Super Soldier Serum or Kick, are not to be confused with this drug. * Mutant Growth Hormone is most often extracted/synthesized from mutants. However, it can also be extracted/synthesized from other superpowered individuals, but the source of their superpowered must alter their genetic make-up. For example Spider-Man, Fantastic Four and Hulk are not mutants, but their powers all come from genetic mutations. Conversely, Doctor Strange or Iron Man, who are genetically human, do not produce MGH. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15804 }} Category:Items Category:Drugs Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Bestowal Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America